User talk:Thats random369
Co-op Battle I was thinking of Henrietta of the anime Gunslinger Girl, a child-military cyborg, vs Hanna. I can get battle page put together, as well as the weapons and the profile for Henrietta a bit later if you can provide Hanna's profile and X-factors on my talk page. My style of battle pages look something like this one (also, please vote): User blog:SPARTAN 119/Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Canaan (self-titled series). As for the weapons (I will put together a more detailed description in the actual match similar to my other battle): * Steak Knife (Etta) vs Hunting Knife (Hanna) * FN Five Seven (Etta) vs Vektor (Hanna) * FN P90 (Etta) vs Steyr TMP (Hanna) * Flashbang (Etta) vs Composite Bow (Hanna) As for the X-factors: *Combat Experience: Henrietta has been through numerous counter-terror missions in the course of service with the SWA. *Killer Instinct: Etta has shot numerous people without hesitation, earning her a high score in killer instinct *Agility: As a cyborg, Henrietta has superhuman agility, capable of literally jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *Psychological Health: I wouldn't call 'Etta severely mentally ill, but she was stabbed almost to death by a serial killer that murdered her family, then taken out of hospital and given a cybernetic body, handed a gun, and sent out to fight terrorists... all this at age 8! That can't be good for a child. *Endurance: Etta's cybernetics give her superhuman endurance, and her cybernetic body can resist small-to-mid caliber small arms fire. Her main weak points in her armor are her eyes *Physical Strength: Henrietta's cybernetics give her greater strength than an adult human. Nonetheless, the Gunslinger Girl anime has proven that a trained assassin can put up a fight with a cyborg. SPARTAN 119 21:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Hey I just wanted to tell you that Stewie Griffin and Patrick Bateman cannot be allowed in Deadliest fiction since they do not follow the warrior criteria here. 01:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC)~ Collaboration Here is the completed match page. SPARTAN 119 03:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Ive been wanting to have a collab with you for my Season 2 coming in January. I wanted to collab with you for Kick-Ass vs Crimson Bolt. I already have loadout ideas and if you'd like to collab i'd be happy as hell. But i think Crimson Bolt should be with Libby to make it more fair. If you want to talk about more and you agree come to chat. Crimson Bolt vs Kick-@$$ {{Lasmoore|Awesome, well Kick-ass uses of course two Batons, and Crimson Bolt has his Pipe Wrench. Of course X-factors matter most here, so here are what i think should be the x-factors: Kick-Ass/Crimson Bolt: Strength: 75/87 Kick-Ass isnt shown to have too much psychical strength as he is just a high school student, and is a bit skinny. Crimson-Bolt on the other hand is an adult, and is shown to have more psychical strength when in combat. Well anyways, i'll post more ideas gradually as it comes along to my second season, i would really like to make a collab.